All Glitched Up
by jessie stitch
Summary: Okay, James turns out to be evil... and Jessies upset so Ash, Misty and Domino decide they're going to cheer her up, by going to glitch city. Get the drift? AAMRN *sorta*
1. Thy Glitchey One

DISCLAIMER: Ok... hmmmm... I don't THINK I'm a guy... nup I'm not. Now, am I Japanese? No I don't think I am. Now for the test... SATOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nope, he didn't come so I'm probably not related to him. Maybe when I'm dead I'll own pokemon...   
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
One Loss, One Gain  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
  
Jessie was pacing around impatiently in her dorm waiting for Ash and Misty to arrive. Her partner, James, was lying on the bed staring up at the fan swirling and swirling... Domino was going through her suitcase checking for anything that she may have forgotten.   
  
It was nearing the weekend and Domino had thought of exploring the world for a change of pace. Everyone was in, as it was better than staying at the temporary home bored out of your brains. They were planning on going to Fuschia City and look at the Safari Zone in hopes of catching one of the rarer pokemon.   
  
"When will Ash and Misty come? I'm getting bored, I've checked my bag about 20 thousand times already and found that I'm missing my spare hairbrush that many times," Domino complained.  
  
"I don't know... though I wish they'd hurry up," Jessie sighed. James was still staring at the fan.  
  
Just then, Ash came hurtling through the door and fell flat on James on the bed. Misty stood fuming at the doorway.  
  
"ASH YOU IDIOT!" Misty shrieked and came charging towards Ash. Ash tumbled over James and landed on his back on the floor. Misty jumped over James, who was still lying there, and pinned Ash down before he could escape again.  
  
"HOLD IT! Mist! What's wrong?" Jessie grabbed hold of Misty's shoulders while Domino helped Ash out of Misty's grip.   
  
"LEMME AT HIM! LEMME AT HIM!" Misty struggled and spat. She was like a wild animal.  
  
"MISTY WATERFLOWER! YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG OR I'LL LEAVE YOU HERE WITH NOTHING TO DO!" Domino screamed furiously at Misty.  
  
"Fine," Misty huffed. "Ash says James is in Cwoko. Says he saw James talking to Wusscrappa on the video phone but James can't be in Cwoko! He's Jessie's partner!" Misty explained.  
  
"Ash? Why would you wanna say that about James?" Jessie asked Ash.  
  
"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!!!!! HE WAS TALKING TO WUSSCRAPPA! THEN FATAMOP AND SOMEONE ELSE CAME ON, I THINK IT WAS MAGIKARP FREAK, THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT MEOWTH!!!!!!" Ash denied.  
  
"Why would they talk about Meowth?" Domino asked Ash and looked at Misty.  
  
"Cus they're keeping poor Meowth locked up at the headquarters as a hostage of sorts. THey said he escaped and is coming in search of us," Ash went on.   
  
"James? Is this true? Are you really in Cwoko?" Jessie looked longingly at James. The good times she had spent with him, what all those rocketshippers had believed in, was all this just a hoax?  
  
James just sat there, staring at the fan. He DID seem distant, it was in his eyes. The sort of eyes that only a 'nothing-going-on-in-the-brains' look, that only Cwoko's had.  
  
Just then, Meowth slammed the door open. He looked around the room, spotted James and eyed him for a moment. Instantly, Meowth pounced on James and started scratching the living daylights out of him.  
  
"THIS. IS. FOR. LOCKING. ME. UP!" Meowth hissed in between fury swipes.  
  
James slowly got up threw Meowth off him and onto the wall. Then he walked over to Ash like a zombie.  
  
"You found out my secret, my secret identity. The secret identity of Gayta, with the initials of GAY. YOu told everyone. Everyone you told. I do things..." James droned in the zombie like fashion and went to touch Ash.  
  
"MOLESTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie screamed so loud that the aliens on Pluto that had sent Ory Gack and Pikacrap back to Earth* could even hear. Jessie instinctively got out her mallet at whumped James so hard it knocked him out 5 times before he hit the ground.   
Ash just stood dumb-founded, looking at James. Misty rushed to Ash's side and hugged him for all she was worth bombarding him with 'are you okay?'s and 'are you alright?'s. Domino was standing behind Ash with her hands on his shoulders. Jessie was trying to look tough while trying as hard as she could to keep her tears in. Finally, she let go and ran into one of the bedrooms.  
  
  
T-H-I-S---I-S---M-Y---F-A-M-I-L-Y---I---F-O-U-N-D---I-T---A-L-L---O-N---M-Y---O-W-N  
  
  
Jessie was lying down on the bed crying her eyes out, Meowth on her back trying to comfort her.  
  
"Come on Jess, cheer up. He was gay, he didn't really love ya at all," Meopwth tried.  
  
"Oh Meowth!!!!!" Jessie started crying even louder.  
  
"Uh, ok that didn't work out so well. But the point is, ya did what ya had ta do, ya did what anyone woulda done. Think of how ya woulda felt if ya hadda let James do what he was about to do to Ash. Ash woulda been hurt, you woulda been hurt cus ya knew ya coulda stopped James, Mist woulda been hurt and Domino woulda been hurt," Meowth tried to explain thing clearer.  
  
"But Meowth," sniffed Jessie, "I never told you, but I was engaged. I was gunna marry a ZOMBIE! I've even got the ring to prove it!" with that Jessie pulled a ring out of her pocket.   
"I kept it hidden because I wanted it to be a secret but now that I know he's in Cwoko, that he was USING me, even though he KNOWS I don't like being used like a piece of property, he still goes ahead and marries me. I feel horrible..." she sobbed.  
  
"Oh," Meowth was taken aback. "Ya know what? I reckon he was never Gayta in the first place. He was the James we all knew, and he did love ya. But later on he found out about Cwoko and uh... no, no that's not right," Meowth thought.  
  
"Just, leave it Meowth. I don't wanna drag you into my never-ending life of misery," Jessie looked up from the now tear-stained pillow. "I'll be out later on, just let me have some time to myself for a bit," she gave Meowth a little nudge off her back.  
  
"Ya sure? I can stay if ya want..." Meowth asked Jessie one last time.  
  
Jessie nodded. Meowth leapt off the bed and went back out to everyone else.  
  
  
T-H-I-S---I-S---M-Y---F-A-M-I-L-Y---I---F-O-U-N-D---I-T---A-L-L---O-N---M-Y---O-W-N  
  
  
Ash was now sitting on the couch, watching Misty and Domino pick James up and toss him out of the 9th story building window. Meowth jumped up onto the table and did a long, hard 'LISTEN UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!'. That caught everyones attention, Meowth slyly thought to himself.  
  
"Ok, I just went into Jess's room and she's soo upset, ya wouldn't believe how much we'll be paying for her waterworks. She's so upset about losing James as her partner, and she was gunna get married to him too. She's tryen ta act tough but I know her, she's really frail on the inside. So we're all gunna be as nice to her as we can, help her out when she does cooking for you, if she does that, I don't know I was kept in a cage the whole time. Just be nice to her, maybe buy her lotsa prezzies or sumthin," Meowth told everyone.  
  
"Well we are going to the Safari Zone this weekend. Maybe we could pay Jessie's fare for her," Domino suggested.  
  
"Or we could catch her a Tauros, it is her star sign after all," Ash contributed.  
  
"Yeah dat's da spirit," Meowth smiled.  
  
"Wait! We can do all those things but then I've got another great idea. The ultimate present," Misty began. All ears were tuned.   
"I got this idea from a movie I saw about a bus that had to keep it's speed over 50, otherwise, it would EXPLODE!!!! I think it was called 'The Bus That Couldn't Slow Down'. What they did, was they did all these different sorts of things in the right order, and then they came up to this pile of scrappy scirbble junk in the middle of a road, something like a glitch in life. What I'm thinking is that we could try this and see if it works in real life. The things we could do is, talk to someone in Viridian City that's pretty relaxed, then go to Cinnabar cus that's got this kind of beachy water thing to the right. We'll surf up and down on that and see if anything happens. THat's one glitch thing we can try. THe other is to do wit hthe Safari Zone. We go into it, pay our fares. Then we come striaght out and if he asks us if we wanna leave we'll say no, to confuse him. Then, we'll hide out in the zone overnight. Then we'll go out and alk around a bit and see what happens, does that sound good?" Misty said slowly.  
  
"Yeah cool! I heard that there is this missing pokemon that was never included in thepokedex. It was number 000, I think it was called Missingno but I can't be sure, it was off the net. Maybe we'll see that!" Ash joined in.  
  
"Great, so we're gunna catch a cool pokemon, find Misingno, hopefully catch him, and go to a glitch city! We should call dis da 'GLITCH PROJECT'!" Meowth cheered quietly.  
  
Everyone put their hands in the middle to do the group handshake. As soon as Jessie was able to come out, they were off!  
  
  
*Me and Beth *mistys twin* wrote a flame and it had this in it so unless you're Beth you might not get this. 


	2. Glitch Glich Wonderful Glitch

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
MISSION 1:  
  
GLITCH POKEMON  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
"Hey, you alright Jess?" Domino wrapped her arm around Jessie as they were walking towards Viridian.   
  
Jessie hadn't looked up all the time. She seemed really upset.  
  
"Hey Jess, look at how many times you hurt us before we became friends, this shouldn't hurt you this bad!" Ash said jokingly.  
  
Jessie looked up and managed a weak smile.  
  
"Don't mind me. I'm just counting all the stones that are bigger than the tip of my shoe. Just to pass time. Really, I'm fine," Jessie said weakly.  
  
Misty looked at Ash worriedly. She came over to Jessie as well and put her arm around her too.  
  
"Jess, cheer up. At least you still got us. I'll bet that we'll find something cool for you at the Safari Zone, something better than a gay zombie mutant following us around. Now, if you don't put on a big wide smile, I won't cook you my Misty's Mystery Stew with the 47 secret ingredients!" Misty said cheerily.  
  
For the first time since Gayta, Jessie laughed. Just a small one though. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," she giggled.  
  
"Take it as a good thing!" Misty gave Jessie a pat on the back. Ash secretly sneaked up to Jessie's ear.  
  
"But it's really a bad thing," Ash giggled.  
  
Misty pretended to not hear Ash's comment, though her visible anime fumes hovered above her head.  
  
  
-D-O-E-S---S-T-I-T-C-H---H-A-V-E---T-O---G-O---I-N-T-O---T-H-E---S-P-A-C-E-S-H-I-P-  
  
  
"Hey there! Are you in a hurry?" an old man asked Misty. "I've just had my coffee and I'm ready to show anyone anything, I'm SOOOOOOO relaxed!"  
  
Misty nudged Meowth, who was sitting on her shoulder. Meowth gave Misty the thumbs up and Misty went up to the old man.  
  
"Uh, no we're in no hurry. What do you wanna show us?" Misty asked politely.  
  
Jessie looked suspiciously at Misty. Misty ignored it.  
  
"Oh splendid! Here, watch me catch this Weedle," the old man went up to the Weedle that always hung around him. He went into battle, went to his pokeballs and caught the Weedle that everyone has seen. Blah blah blah.  
  
"Ok, well, we're on our way!" Ash hurried Misty along. Domino made sure to keep Jessie away from Ash and Misty while they went over the plan for finding Missingno.  
  
"So, then we fly to Cinnabar on Jessie's Thisam, we surf up and down the right side with your Jetsot and then we run into Missingno, right Mist?" Ash went over the plan.  
  
"Right, then we go to the so called Glitch City, then we catch a good pokemon for Jess," Misty nodded in reply.  
  
  
-D-O-E-S---S-T-I-T-C-H---H-A-V-E---T-O---G-O---I-N-T-O---T-H-E---S-P-A-C-E-S-H-I-P-  
  
  
On Cinnabar Island, Jessie, Domino, Meowth, Ash and Misty were boarding Jetsot to surf on the right side of the island, half on land, half on water.  
  
"I still don't see the point in this... I thought we were going to the Safari Zone? And why are we surfing up and down for no apparent reason?" Jessie kept asking questions.   
  
"You'll see..." was all Meowth answered to her.   
  
About 5 minutes later, a pile of sribble and junk appeared in front of them.   
  
"Woah Jess! Gizze look at dat ting!" Meowth turned Jessie's head towards the glitchy glitch.   
  
"What the hell is that? Is it dangerous?" Jessie said shocked.  
  
"I've heard about these before. They're called Missingno. They're really REALLY powerful but their defense stats are pathetic. You can easily knock them out with a Caterpie's tackle. I wonder what would happen if we caught one?" Misty explained while clicking her Azurill's pokeball open.  
  
"GO AZURILL! Use your Water Spark!" Misty shouted and sent Azurill's pokeball flying up into the air. Azurill landed with a small splash in the water. Azurill starting sucking in the sea water for it's two turn attack. Missingno started glowing, it was going to use Sky Attack.  
  
"While she's doing that I'll check this out," Ash whipped out his pokedex and scanned in Missingno.  
  
'DON'T YOU EVER LEARN? I'M IN CWOKO, MY NAME IS RED ROBO CRAP. I'M NOT ON YOUR SIDE SO STOP TRYING TO GET ME TO TELL YOU STUFF ABOUT POKEMON!' the pokedex stated then self-destructed in Ash's face. Ash threw the smoking pokedex into the water where it self-destructed again. Luckily Azurill's tail absorbed the shock and didn't take much damage. Missingno on the other hand took a real beating and fell face first onto the sea.   
  
"Go pokeball!" Misty threw her pokeball at Missingno and it was an instant capture. As soon as the pokeball returned to her hand, Misty's hair went afro. Ash couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"WHAT THE?! WHAT HAPPENED??!!!!!! And Jessie... I didn't know you had two heads, five eyes and one leg!" Misty looked at Jessie, who had gone all alienated.  
  
"Oh no! Look at Azurill! It's gone back to front! It's tail is on it's head and it's eyes are where it's butt was!" Jessie pointed to the poor blue pokemon.  
  
"Musn't be a nice sight..." Meowth sighed.  
  
"I think it's this Missingno's fault! Get rid of it quick Mist!" Ash said, "Quick before I go alien! And uh oh... I'M DISAPPEARING!!!!! MISTY GET RID OF IT!!!!"  
  
"Oh shit! Missingno come out and get lost! I don't want my Ashy-boy gone forever!" Misty clicked Missingno's pokeball open and got Azurill's tail to water gun it flying. A few of it's black pixels floated down at Jessie's foot. Jessie picked it up as a souvenir.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Jessie stood dumbfounded.  
  
"Misty just told you," Meowth sighed sarcastically.  
  
"I know that," Jessie snapped, "it was just a figure of speech."  
  
"Say why don't we just go to the Safari Zone now?" Jessie jumped onto the shoreline *they are on the half land half water part you know*.  
  
"Good idea," Ash backed Jessie up.  
  
Jessie clicked her Thisam's pokeball open and got everyone to get on his back. She ordered Thisam to fly to Fuschia City then they were off... to the next glitch mission. 


	3. I'M GONNA DROWN!

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
MISSION 2  
  
GLITCH CITY  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
"Hey do you think Jessie likes these presents?" Misty whispered into Ash's ear when they landed at the front gates of the Safari Zone. Jessie was bringing Thisam back into his pokeball.  
  
"Well she doesn't seem too thrilled... hey do you think we should get her the special pokemon now or last?" Ash answered.  
  
"Um... well I reckon we'll get it last, I want all the glitch things to go first. But do you think it'll seem weird that we go to Cinnabar twice? Maybe we should try another place, would that work?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well I reckon walk around a bit, then 'accidently' go back to Cinnabar and surf just about ten steps before the PA would go," Ash replied, "I've heard that that's the best place to go if you want the best kind of Glitch City. It's got this water that never ends until you bump into something, but if you go too far up then you can never EVER get out."  
  
"Sounds dangerous though..."  
  
"Well, you go to one space, there's only one where you can access the water. But it's really easy to find. You just have to keep looking in your backpack every step you take. If you go too far left you get stuck on land in between houses and water. Then you surf up till you find these white poles sticking up in the water, that's Glitch City's boundaries. You go left a little bit more then go down. If you didn't go far enough you get stuck in house roofs. If you go left along the edge of the houses you'll eventually come up to a mini city in Glitch City, but this time you can surf through it. That's all I know, the person who wrote it said they didn't go down afterwards."  
  
"Woah, so a lot of people have been to Glitch City then?"  
  
"Yep, but since there are places where you can never get out of, we'll stick to what it says here."  
  
"Oh come on Ash that's boring for us. Don't you wanna see what would happen if we kept going left at the boundaries? Or what would happen if we kept going down at the mini city? Be adventurous!"  
  
"Alright then, we'll keep going left at the boundaries, but we should go in teams cus if one of us gets stuck the other team can pull us out."  
  
"Are you two gunna be plotting your plan for the pokemon all the time? Come on let's go!" Jessie said impatiently.  
  
Ash and Misty went to Jessie's side, Misty grabbed Domino's hand and pulled her along.  
  
"Hey does everyone have their money?" Domino asked everyone.  
  
Everyone nodded then went into the zone.  
  
"Welcome to the Safari Zone! For just 500 pokeyen, you can catch all the pokemon you want in the park! Would you like to join the hunt?" the Safari dude droned on like his only purpose in life was to say that.   
  
Jessie payed her fare first. Domino then payed, and Ash and Misty payed soon after. They entered the park.  
  
"Oh no! I think I left my backpack at the door! I'll be right back!" Ash said fakely concerned.  
  
"But your backpacks here! I've got it!" Jessie said confusedly.  
  
"Be right back!" Ash smiled straight at Jessie.  
  
"Oh he's weird Jessie," Domino said to Jessie.  
  
"You know for some reason I think all of you are planning something on me..." Jessie looked down at Ash's backpack.  
  
Ash came back out. "He asked me if I wanted to leave early. I said no of course," Ash winked at Misty, who winked back.  
  
"What's going on here? I know you're doing something," Jessie demanded knowledge.  
  
"Oh look at the sun! It's getting late, I reckon we should camp here, right at the door," Domino pointed at the sun.  
  
"But it's only 3pm Domino..." Jessie looked at her watch.  
  
"Well I'm tired, let's at least have a sleep. Reserve this spot for us, this is SAVED," Domino fake yawned and brought out a pillow.  
  
"Oh fine," Jessie gave in and brought out her pillow. "But you guys have got to be the weirdest group I've ever been with, except for... uh...," Jessie bit her lip, just thinking aobut losing Gayta got her uptight.  
  
"Come on Jess! Gayta was a molestor, he didn't love ya, don't bother about him. It doesn't matter what happens to him he's dumb and gay and Cwoko-like. Just don't worry ok? Ya still got us," Meowth put his arm around Jessie's shoulder.  
  
"You know you're right. I don't care about Gayta, I never should have. I shouldn't feel bad about clonking him with my mallet, I've done it plenty of other times before," Jessie said bravely.  
  
"Yeah dat's da spirit!" Meowth smiled.  
  
"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Jessie smiled knowingly at Ash and Misty.  
  
"NOTHINGS GOING ON! ALL WE WANNA DO IS FIND A GLITCH CITY FOR YOU TO CHEER YOU UP! Oops..." Ash covered his mouth with his hands.  
  
"AHA! I knew one of you would slip up sooner or later. Why wouldn't you just tell me?" Jessie pointed in triumph. She then looked at Misty for answers.  
  
"We wanted it to be a surprise for you," Misty tried to explain.  
  
"It would have been better if I'd have known what you were planning to do with me. I thought you'd all gone nutso and that made me think that Gayta was keeping you from insanity so that made me feel even worse that he'd left. But I can see your point, so thank you for trying to make me feel better," Jessie apologised for if she seemed bitchy to them.  
  
"Now can you tell me what we're doing?" Jessie asked Ash politely.  
  
Ash looked at Misty, hoping for her to tell him what he should do.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell," Ash started explaining to Jessie about what they were planning about Glitch City.  
  
"Ookay then..." Jessie was having a hard time keeping up.  
  
"So basically we gotta find some way to save, meaning we rest and save this spot for us, the nwe go back to Cinnabar and surf the same way we did when we found Missingno, and by the way is my hair still afro?" Misty asked feeling her hair. Feeling that it wasn't and that everyone else was normal, she was satisfyed.  
  
"Then the PA goes off, that dude sends us off then wer'e in Glitch City!" Domino finished for Misty.   
  
"And den we was gunna get ya a cool new pokemon, one that would be like me, if we could find any," Meowth finished up with a coda.  
  
"So ou went through all this trouble for me and you don't want any prize for yourself?" Jessie tried summing up everything.  
  
"Only you being happy and not snapping at us all the time would be good," Ash blurted.  
  
"Well I am happy!" Jessie went up and hugged Ash.  
  
"Hey Jess! That's just for me and Mist!" Ash mangaed to say through Jessie's neck.  
  
"Oh sorry then, you'll hug me won't you Meowth?" Jessie snatched Meowth up and started hugging him.  
  
"HELP ME!" Meowth squeaked at Domino. Domino giggled.  
  
"Well come on we can't stand here all day hugging each other, let's go to Glitch City. I reckon we saved something, Jessie's happiness. So now we can go out to Cinnabar, hopefully not run into Missingno again then we're off to Glitch City," Misty pulled Jessie away from Meowth and started walking towards the main gates. Everyone followed. 


	4. Does Stitch have to go in the ship?

"AN: What the pokemon are saying are in ='s  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
MISSION 2 CONTINUED  
  
GLITCH CITY 2  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
Outside after having to go through the droning guy again Jessie got her Thisam out again to fly to Cinnabar.   
  
"Now when we get to Glitch City we go in teams, one after the other. There are places where you can never get out so if that happens the other team can pull us out," Ash said clearly.  
  
  
-W-H-A-T---A-B-O-U-T---O-H-A-N-A---?---O-H-A-N-A---M-E-A-N-S---F-A-M-I-L-Y---A-N-D---F-A-M-I-L-Y---M-E-A-N-S---N-O---O-N-E---G-E-T-S---L-E-F-T---B-E-H-I-N-D---O-R---F-O-R-G-O-T-T-E-N-  
  
  
500 steps later the PA went off and the group was transported back to the Safari Zone. They ignored what the droning guy said and quickly stepped outside. Instantly they were surrounded by weird houses, pokemart signs and hovering numbers. The door to the Safari Zone no longer existed. Ash and Misty got into one team while Jessie and Domino formed the other. Meowth went with Jessie. Firstly, the two teams went right to see what would come up. Suddenly, Meowth was drawn into the buildings and disappeared!  
  
"HEY! WHERE AM I?!" Meowth screamed from inside the buildings.  
  
"MEOWTH! TRY AND WALK TO WARDS THE LEFT, WE'LL MEET YOU THERE!" Domino called out to Meowth and motioned for everyone to follow her. The teams took small steps, checking their backpacks all the time to make sure they didn't get stuck.  
  
"You know it's really hard to understand why checking what's in our bags that would change what happens in Glitch City..." Misty said thoughtfully.   
  
"Hey! I just found my missing spare brush!" Domino pulled out her two hairbrushes. "You know, I was looking through my bag before?" she reminded Jessie.  
  
"Yeah I know. Hey! There's Meowth!" Jessie pointed to the buildings. Meowth was running uncontrollably in circles.   
  
"I CAN'T STOP!" Meowth shrieked.   
  
"Hey wait a minute, WE'RE STUCK ON WATER! Nobody take a step just get on your pokemon and surf up till we get to the boundaries," Ash ordered everyone.  
  
"OOF! Hi guys!" Meowth smirked shyly as he landed on Jessie's head from the sky. "Dija miss me?"  
  
"Not really, but glad to have you back," Domino teased.  
  
"Hey you guys! We're already on the infinite water! Where are you?" Misty shouted to Jessie, Domino and Meowth.   
  
"Uh... HEY! THere's no infinite water, we're stuck on an island between poles and houses! How'd you get there?" Jessie called back.  
  
"Uh oh, you walked too far. You're gunna have to fly out and come back in, we'll meet you at the top boundaries ok?" Ash replied to Jessie.  
  
Jessie got everyone on Thisam and flew out of Glitch City.  
  
  
-I-T-S---S-M-A-L-L---A-N-D---B-R-O-K-E-N---B-U-T---S-T-I-L-L---G-O-O-D---Y-E-A-H---S-T-I-L-L---G-O-O-D-   
  
  
"Hey do you think we'll get... stuck?" Misty asked uncomfortably. "And we'll never get out again and we'll never be able to live together forever?"  
  
"We will be living together forever, just, as a glitch..." Ash chuckled trying to joke aorund.  
  
"Come on, be serious Ash. Will we ever be able to get out?" Misty looked at Ash with sincerity *is that the word for it* to show she wasn't joking aorund anymore.  
  
"We won't, I'll make sure we don't," Ash comforted Misty.  
  
"JETSOT SOT JETSOT!" Jetsot pointed his horn upwards =White poles ahead=  
  
"Good work Jetsot! Those are the boundaries!" Misty patted Jetsot on the head.  
  
Jetsot moved swiftly and steadily forward.  
  
"Wait Jetsot don't get too close to the poles.... AAAAAARRRRRGGGGG BBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash, Misty and Jetsot were suddenly frozen.  
  
"Good going Ash, you said we wouldn't get frozen," Misty said spitefully.  
  
"But we're not fully frozen, we can talk can't we? And that's moving our mouths," Ash reminded her.   
  
"Well beep Jessie and tell her we're stuck, get someone to help," Misty told Ash, "and can you see me?"  
  
"Yeah, you look as glitchy as ever!" Ash winked.  
  
"DOn't try and be smart, although you're looking pretty liney..." Misty looked Ash up and down.  
  
"SOT SOT JET" Jetsot tried to thrash around =Bring me back in my pokeball!=  
  
"Sorry Jetsot, we shouldn't make you go through this when it can be helped," Misty withdrew Jetsot back into his pokeball. That just made their problem even worse. Sort of. The letters dropped them onto some numbered floor but the walls and rooves kept changing.   
  
"Well at least we can move around freely now," Misty took some steps towards Ash.  
  
"Wait Mist, don't take any more steps, for all we know this place could be transporting us through time or something," Ash concluded.  
  
"Oh don't be so careful Ash! it won't do anything and have you paged Jessie yet?" Misty explained to him.  
  
"Fine, if it'll make you happy," Ash punched in Jessie's mobile number.  
  
"You happy now?" Ash said, a hint of annoyance in his tone.  
  
"Thank you, precious," Misty crossed her arms *that was said sarcastically*.  
  
"Your welcome, cupcake," Ash crossed his arms too *sarcastic again, it's in the form of Homeward BOund when Chacne had to say cats rule and dogs drool to Sassy so if you don't get it go watch the movie*  
  
"Why are we fighting? And has Jessie answered your message yet?" Misty uncrossed her arms and looked at Ash.  
  
"Why are you obsessed with this phone all of a sudden?" Ash turned around and brought out his phone with his picture on it.  
  
"Cus it's got you on it!" Misty pointed out.  
  
"Wow, I never really noticed that before"  
  
"Duh, cus you never look at it"  
  
"But it's got Pikacrap on it too! I don't have him anymore!"  
  
"Maybe it was made when you still had him"  
  
"But here it says I'm a pokemon master. I'm not one now so how could I be one then?"  
  
"Maybe it tells the future"  
  
"It can't tell the future! It's a phone!"  
  
"Maybe it's a special phone!"  
  
"Have you been drinking those breezers again?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cus you seem hyper"  
  
"Well they taste nice"  
  
"But that's not fair! How come I can't have any?"  
  
"Cus you're only 10 and I'm 12"  
  
"But I'm 12 now and you're 14"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Honestly, don't you keep track of time?"  
  
"Are we fighting again?"  
  
"No"  
  
"We are"  
  
"I know when we fight"  
  
"So do I? And you still owe me those chips from when we sent that flame to that palletshipper"  
  
"No I don't! I won them fair and square!"  
  
"Well at least Gayta lost his donut"  
  
"Now we're rambling"  
  
"No we're not"  
  
"Yes we are"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash's phone went off. It was Jessie, who just broke up the fight, er, conversation.   
  
"She say's she's on her way with Domino and an escape rope," Ash read out his message.  
  
  
-C-A-N---I---A-T---L-E-A-S-T---S-A-Y---G-O-O-D-B-Y-E---?---T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U-  
  
  
"Of course we COULD trust you to get stuck," Domino teased as soon as Ash and Misty were out of the numbers.  
  
"BUT IT WAS JETSOT'S FAULT!!!!" Ash waved his arms around.  
  
"Don't blame poor Jetsot!" Misty said strongly.  
  
"WHo cares who's fault it is, let's just explore Glitch City more," Jessie took charge.  
  
"You don't needa make it seem like a chore, as soon as we fly to a city we're outta here," Ash crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm not! I REALLY like what you've done for me," Jessie smiled and started hovering on Mewtwo with Domino, flying enough to not need to surf, but not flying too much as to fly out of Glitch City. Ash and Misty got on Jetsot and started surfing after them.  
  
"Stay close, but don't come right up to our side, if we get stuck, and you get stuck we'll never get out," Jessie called out to the two on Jetsot.  
  
"We won't," Ash huffed, tired of hearing the warning over and over again.  
  
"Mewtwo," Domino asked Mewtwo, "Could you tell if we'd get stuck and where it is we would?"  
  
'I don't know, I'll give it a shot,' Mewtwo said telepathically.   
  
"Hey you'se guys are pretty boring since when I last left ya," Meowth sighed and sat down.  
  
"What? Going to a glitch town and whomping the crap out of a zombie isn't exciting for you? God Meowth, what is?" Jessie said surprisedly to Meowth.  
  
"I dunno, this just seems boring and... HEY! WASSAT IN DA SKY?!" Meowth pointed out to the middle of the glitchy sky. A rocket was zooming straight towards them in a red ship like thing.  
  
"KOWABUNGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice from inside the ship called out, then as soon as it landed floating in the water, a small, blue alien creature emerged from the ship's door.   
  
"CUTIE!!!!!!!!!" Misty and Jessie screamed in unison. They tried their best to get to the alien.  
  
"My name STITCH! The experiment 626!" the alien said happily, then stuck his tongue up his nose. He then curled up into a ball and started rolling around his ship.  
  
"MEWTWO! GO CLOSER TO HIM SO I CAN PICK HIM UP!!!!!!!!!" Jessie pointed frantically at Stitch, Mewtwo hovered closer.  
  
"JETSOT! I WANT HIM! GO FASTER!" Misty frantically pointed as well.  
  
"ALOHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stitch screeched happily.  
  
"Was that hello or goodbye?" Domino questioned. Ash thought it meant hello.  
  
"HURRY UP MEWTWO!" Jessie urged Mewtwo on.  
  
'Why don't I just teleport there?' Mewtwo said impatiently.  
  
"WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie screamed.  
  
"OH NO! JETSOT! DON'T LET THEM GET HIM! I WANT HIM!!!!!!! GO AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!!!!!" Misty said worriedly.  
  
"Jetsot, sot sot jetsot jetsot," Jetsot looked back. =I'm only a Jetsot, no pokemon could ever go faster than a Mewtwo's teleport, or any teleport at that=  
  
"Try your best then," Misty pleaded. Jetsot instantly sped up, while Mewtwo disappeard through his teleport. Jessie and DOmino had to hold on for their lives, and then some to keep grip with Mewtwo's speed.   
  
"Nila gue nalo quishta!" Stitch said in his alien tongue, now picking the earwax out of his ear.   
  
Mewtwo was now right next to Stitch. He started talking to Stitch silently, through telepathy.  
  
"Tell him to come with me and that he's the cutest thing in the world!" Jessie told Mewtwo.  
  
Stitch listened carefully to what Mewtwo was saying and then jumped into Domino's arms and wagged his small, round tail.  
  
'Wrong person Stitch, Jessie is the one with red hair,' Mewtwo laughed.  
  
Stitch perked his ears up, cocked his head then jumped to Jessie. As soon as he did, Jetsot appeared with an angry Misty and a surprised Ash.  
  
"Oh that's just great,I go through your stupid rants and to find out Jessie got the alien," Ash grumbled.  
  
"Oh well, we were gunna get you a rare pokemon, I guess an insanely cute alien rarer than twenty Celebi's coming up to... OH IT'S NOT FAIR I WANTED STITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty broke into tears.  
  
"Come on Mist, we can share him, youy won't mind will you Stitch?" Jessie held Stitch out to Misty.  
  
"Don't worry Misty. You ohana. ANd ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten," Stitch said comfortingly.  
  
Misty smiled and went to pat Stitch.   
  
"Hey, I got a good idea, lets get outta here and ring Cwoko up and flame em again. That should pass some time!" Domino suggested.  
  
"MAKE EM JEALOUS OF STITCH!!!!!!!!" Stitch jumped about happily.  
  
"Well who wouldn't be?" Ash patted Stitch.  
"Are you?" he pointed to Jessie.  
"Are you?" he pointed to Domino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you?" 


End file.
